Winter's Missions
by Soldierwinter
Summary: Each Chapter is a brief summary of a mission in Bucky's POV
1. Chapter 1

Breathe.

Pain.

In and out.

Arm throbs.

No more pain.

I am the Winter Soldier.

I have been built to kill. Built to fight.

The Winter Soldier – I – have a mission.

Take them out,

leave no trace,

don't get caught,

finish the mission.

He runs.

I give chase,

He cowers.

I tower over him,

he pleads for life.

I hesitate.

The Winter Soldier takes over.

His pleads fall on deaf ears.

The left hand flashes out.

He is dead.

I don't want to go back.

They force me back.

I'm here,

Cold,

Pain

Pain

Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2- Mission 2

Mission #2

Breathe.

Pain.

In and out.

Arm throbs.

No more pain.

I am the Winter Soldier.

I have been built to kill.

Built to fight.

I have a mission.

I watch the young man run,

a smile curls my lips.

He won't escape,

he will never escape me.

I am built to destroy.

I am built to kill.

The young man cowers as I come forward.

He pleads for mercy.

They all plead for mercy.

It's always the same.

I raise the SIG Sauer pistol,

Aiming between his eyes.

I'm tackled from the side.

I leap to my feet and spin.

The target has gotten away.

A woman stands not too far away.

She's watching me.

I don't like her.

I lunge forward.

She sidesteps.

I spin, keeping my balance.

She runs towards me.

I sidestep her charge.

I bring the pistol around.

I kill her before she recovers

I return to base.

I report my failure.

Agony.

Pain.

I scream.

They punish me.

Cold,

Pain

Pain

Darkness.


	3. Chapter 3- mission 3

Breathe.

Pain.

In and out.

No pain.

I am the Winter Soldier.

I have been built to kill.

Built to fight.

I have a mission.

Two targets.

A dating couple

I receive different orders

Kill him.

Bring in her.

I stalk them.

I take him out easily.

She's terrified.

My stomach clenches.

This is wrong

This IS _Wrong!_

I step back.

She doesn't run

She's in shock.

I don't want to hurt her.

I don't have to hurt her.

Do I?

The Winter Soldier takes over.

He slams her into a wall.

Knocking her out.

He – I – bring her in.

This is wrong.

I want to let her go.

The Winter Soldier refuses to let me let her go.

Same day, same mission

I receive orders to get information from her.

I enter the room.

She looks up at me.

She's no longer in shock.

She's defiant.

I admire her spunk.

The Winter Soldier hates it.

"Kto wynajął twojego męża?"

The Winter Soldier shocks her by using her original language.

When she doesn't answer he repeats it in English.

"Who hired your husband?"

She still refuses to answer.

The Winter Soldier loses his temper.

He hits her across the face.

I take over again.

I jerk my hand back, shocked.

I hit a helpless woman.

I was horrified.

The Winter Soldier takes over again.

Repeating the question.

Injuring her further when she doesn't respond.

I try to make him stop.

He forces me back.

Continues to question her.

My handlers realize I am getting nowhere with her

They order me through the earpiece to kill her.

The Winter Soldier gladly takes over again.

His – my – left hand flashes out.

Locks around her throat.

She choking.

Pleading.

The Winter Soldier doesn't like it.

He releases her.

Shoots her.

She's dead.

Cold,

Pain

Pain

Darkness.


	4. Chapter 4- mission 4

Breathe.

Pain.

In and out.

No pain.

I am the Winter Soldier.

I have been built to kill.

Built to fight.

I have a mission.

I follow my target.

I learn the order of his day.

I know when he wakes up.

I know when he's asleep.

He has a family.

I had a family

The Winter Soldier doesn't have a family

Only Hydra.

He loves his family.

The Winter Soldier knows he can use them.

I don't want to use them.

IT'S WRONG

The Winter Soldier doesn't care.

I care

The Winter Soldier doesn't care.

He kidnaps the target's family.

He cruelly murders – I cruelly murder one of his kids.

He dumps the body where he knows the target will find it.

I wait.

Dreading the moment, he finds his family.

The Winter Soldier waits with blood-thirsty anticipation.

The target arrives alone.

This is what The Winter Soldier wants.

This is what I dreaded.

The target demands to see his family

The Winter Soldier – I – laugh in his face.

I circle him.

He doesn't flinch.

The Winter Soldier is furious.

He punches the target across the jaw.

The target reels back.

He hits the floor.

The Winter Soldier takes advantage.

Hurling a dagger.

It slams into the target's chest.

The target has been eliminated.

I want to leave his family where they'd be found.

The Winter Soldier wants to leave them where they'll starve.

He, being the stronger, wins.

I return to base.

I give a report.

They accept it.

I want to leave.

The Winter Soldier wants to stay.

I want to leave this violent life behind.

The Winter Soldier wants to stay.

I have no choice.

But to stay.

Cold,

Pain

Pain

More cold.

Then,

Darkness.


	5. Chapter 5 - mission 5

Breathe.

Pain.

In and out.

No pain.

I am the Winter Soldier.

I have been built to kill.

Built to fight.

I have a mission.

I follow my target.

I learn the order of his day.

I know when he wakes up.

I know when he's asleep.

He has a family.

I had a family

The Winter Soldier doesn't have a family

Only Hydra.

He loves his family.

The Winter Soldier knows he can use them.

I don't want to use them.

IT'S WRONG

The Winter Soldier doesn't care.

I care

The Winter Soldier doesn't care.

He kidnaps the target's family.

He cruelly murders – I cruelly murder one of his kids.

He dumps the body where he knows the target will find it.

I wait.

Dreading the moment, he finds his family.

The Winter Soldier waits with blood-thirsty anticipation.

The target arrives alone.

This is what The Winter Soldier wants.

This is what I dreaded.

The target demands to see his family

The Winter Soldier – I – laugh in his face.

I circle him.

He doesn't flinch.

The Winter Soldier is furious.

He punches the target across the jaw.

The target reels back.

He hits the floor.

The Winter Soldier takes advantage.

Hurling a dagger.

It slams into the target's chest.

The target has been eliminated.

I want to leave his family where they'd be found.

The Winter Soldier wants to leave them where they'll starve.

He, being the stronger, wins.

I return to base.

I give a report.

They accept it.

I want to leave.

The Winter Soldier wants to stay.

I want to leave this violent life behind.

The Winter Soldier wants to stay.

I have no choice.

But to stay.

Cold,

Pain

Pain

More cold.

Then,

Darkness.


	6. Chapter 6 - Before Mission 6

_Bucky…_

The name echoes in my mind.

The Winter Soldier forces me to ignore it.

And return to base.

Once there,

I am given a thorough medical exam.

 _Sergeant Barnes..._

I have a flashback to falling off a train

at the edge of the mountain with the man who had attacked me,

trying to save me

 _Bucky, no!_

Then I have a flashback to after I was picked up by Hydra agents.

 _The procedure has already started_.

 _You are to be the new fist of Hydra._ _Put him on ice._

I come he come back to the present

and I knock over the HYDRA agent fixing my metal arm

Hydra agent Rollins points his gun at me

to stop me from attacking any further

The Director enters

A Scientist says

"Sir, he's...he's unstable. Erratic."

The Director comes over to me.

"Mission report."

I don't respond, my mind elsewhere.

"Mission report, now."

He moves closer to me

And suddenly strikes me hard in the face.

I focus again, then ask

"The man on the bridge..."

I have a flashback to the man calling me Bucky.

"Who was he?"

The Director responds.

"You met him earlier this week on another assignment.

"I knew him."

The Director sits in front of me,

And begins to speak.

"Your work has been a gift to mankind.

You shaped the century,

and I need you to do it one more time.

Society is at a tipping point between order and chaos.

Tomorrow morning we're gonna give it a push.

But, if you don't do your part,

I can't do mine,

and Hydra can't give the world the freedom it deserves."

I heard him,

but was still stuck on the man on the bridge, "

"But I knew him."

The Director turns to the scientists,

"Prep him."

A scientist responds,

"He's been out of cryo-freeze too long."

I knew what was coming.

"Then wipe him and start over." The Director instructs.

The scientists strap me into the chair

then place a mouth guard in my mouth

Then they begin the process of wiping my brain

with me screaming in pain.

Pain,

Agony,

And for a moment,

Blessed blackness.


End file.
